


Persuasion

by Rei382



Series: Hagane No Chronicles [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei382/pseuds/Rei382
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a snowy day in Risenbool, and Roy hates anything that has to do with winter weather; yet Ed manages to convince him to give it a shot anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persuasion

“Roy, come outside.”  


The dark haired man looked at his lover, a bright smile adorning his bluish lips. His long hair was tied up in a braid, dirty yellow decorated by pieces of white, puffy flakes that were rapidly melting in the heat of the living room. One look at his red nose and flushed cheeks was enough for Roy to make up his mind. He crossed his arms over his chest. “No way, Ed. It’s freezing. You know how much I hate cold and rain.”  


The bright smile faded, replaced by a frown. “But Roy! It’s not rain! It’s snow! Come play with us.”  


Roy knew that when he said ‘us’, Ed meant himself, his brother Alphonse and his wife Winry, as well as their little three year old Hans. All of them, apart from Ed, were outside, playing with the snow; Roy preferred to stay inside, where it was warm and dry.  


“Please? I want you to be there with me.”  


“It’s wet and cold. What can possibly be fun about it? It’s not like it’s my first time seeing snow. We have our fair share back in Central and it’s not such a hit.”  


Ed’s eyebrow arched at that. “I know, but you can’t compare the snow in Central to what we have here. It’s never like this at home. There’s never enough there to actually play in it.”  


Roy frowned. He honestly didn’t get why Ed was pushing this; what could possibly be fun about getting messy and wet and cold? Nothing could be gained by it except for getting sick. He’d try to keep Ed inside too, but he knew that it’d be impossible, so he just braced himself to take care of him when the cold hits him. “I don’t want to, Ed.”  


“Ow, come on! You’re just scared. You’ll see you’ll have fun. Know what? Let’s make a bet. You’ll come outside now with me, and try to enjoy it. If you don’t, so I’ll do something nice for you, whatever you want. All you have to do is try. Five minutes, that’s all.”  


Roy looked at the younger man; he was twenty five now, and generally looked his age; but right now he looked so much younger, making Roy remember that despite everything, they really did have fourteen years between them. At twenty five Ed was still young. Roy was kissing his forties; he was an adult, and felt like one. Even if he didn’t loathed the winter and its precipitation, he was just too old to act like a child and play in the snow. “I’m too old for this, Ed.”  


He watched as the golden orbs narrowed for a second before Ed let out a huff and looked at him determinedly. “You’re only too old if you say you are. Come on, five minutes!”  


Roy kept looking at Ed for a short moment longer before letting out a defeated sigh. “You’re not going to give up, are you?”  


Ed’s expression changed, and Roy could see the smile playing at the edges of his lips as the blond realized he won this. “Nope. Not until you give it a shot.”  


Roy looked at him for a few seconds longer, trying to see if maybe he still had a chance to be pardoned; but he knew it was hopeless. He gave in when he saw that Ed wasn’t moving. “Fine. Five minutes, and then I’m back inside and you never bother me about this again. Deal?” He watched Ed’s smile turning full scale, and he nodded once. “I’ll go get dressed properly then.”  


“I’m waiting. Don’t take too long! I promised Hans I’ll be back in a few.”  


Roy rolled his eyes, grabbing his coat and shrugging it on. “Well, you could’ve been back way sooner if you’d just leave me alone – “  


“Oh, shut up and come already.”  


“Wait! I need to find gloves.”  


“You’re such a crybaby!”  


Roy didn’t even bother to answer that, looking for thick gloves before agreeing to turn back towards his lover. The younger man didn’t even give him enough time to properly put on the gloves, grabbing his arm and drugging him outside.  


As soon as they walked past the door a wave of cold wind hit Roy’s face, and he considered canceling the whole deal; he could feel the wetness gathering at the bottom of his pants, and definitely didn’t like it. He was just about to voice that thought when a shout broke his line of thinking, making him look up.  


“Uncle Roy! You came!” the high pitched voice made Roy smile despite himself. He looked up, immediately turning his head towards the high pitched voice with a smile.  


He could see Hans standing in the snow, a puffy lump of clothes and wool. Somewhere between the green scarf and blue hat he could see the hint of his big, blue eyes and red nose, and just a tiny bit of his huge, happy smile. It was impossible not to be happy just by the sight of him. His little hands were wrapped in oversized blue gloves that matched his hat, and he was holding a huge chunk of snow. Next to him he could see Winry, wearing a lovely pink coat, and on his other side was Alphonse, dressed for winter like the rest of his family. He could see a smile on their faces as well.  


“Glad to see you joined us,” said Alphonse.  


“Finally managed to drag his spoiled ass out here,” Ed said before Roy could say anything else. Roy frowned, but he could see the laughter on Alphonse’s and Winry’s faces, as well as little Hans’.  


“Shpoiled ass shpoiled ass!” he called happily, throwing the ball of snow he had in his hands up to the air. Immediately, both Al and Winry the boy, and then at Ed with a blaming look.  


“Ah heh, Hans, don’t say that. I know Uncle Ed says that but you shouldn’t listen to everything he says,” Alphonse spoke in the tone where someone explained something to a child, but the end of his sentence was meant for Ed and was accordingly scolding. Roy didn’t know if he wanted to be mad or amused. He knew Ed since he was twelve; he was never the kind to properly educate children, and even though he did have a vague hope that that’d change when Winry was expecting, he wasn’t really surprised that it didn’t.  


He had a feeling that Al and Winry knew that, too.  


“He can listen to me. Not my fault he’s a spo – “  


“Ed!”  


“Uncle Ed’s getting punished! Yay!”  


Roy really did chuckle this time. He just loved this little kid. He couldn’t help but agree with him; he will punish Ed for what he just said, but that’d be later, and definitely not something fit to tell a three year old about. He couldn’t help his smirk. “Not right now Hans, but don’t worry about it.”  


Ed shot him a glare, which only made his smirk smugger. “Really, Roy?” At the corner of his eye, Roy could see Alphonse and Winry giggling, while Hans was looking at them with his curious eyes. Roy completely ignored them for now, his gaze fixed on Ed. “You know you’re gonna pay for that, right?”  


“You deserve whatever – Ed!” Roy’s smug smirk was erased when a ball of snow hit him, almost out of nowhere. He completely forgot that his lover’s younger age, as well as his past – much of which was actually Roy’s fault - made him fast; fast enough, apparently, to manage to bend down, pick up snow and throw it at him before he had the time to react.  


For a moment, Roy just stood there in shock. His face – Ed had a damn good aim – was freezing; but that just reminded him that he’d been standing out in the snow for a while now and wasn’t bothered by the chill. He could hear four different voices laughing while he stood there, trying to digest the fact that his own lover just threw a snowball directly at his face. It took him a few seconds to get a grip, and he bent down as well to grab a chunk of snow to throw back at Ed; but just as he scoffed the snow he felt something cold hit him again – much more softly but distracting none the less – and another wave of laughter surrounded him.  


“Hitting Uncle Roy!” Roy looked up to see the huge, toothy smile on Hans’ face, and that was all he needed to know what happened. He straightened, still holding the snow in his hand.  


“Oh, so you guys want a war?” he asked. He wasn’t really thinking about what he was doing – it just seemed like the right thing to do at that moment. “You get a war!” and he threw the snowball, hard, at Ed, hitting his shoulder. He could see Hans jumping in his place and clapping.  


“Wall! Wall!” he cheered and Roy couldn’t say that it wasn’t adorable. However, he had more urgent things right now since Ed just grabbed yet another chunk of snow and threw it at him.  


Roy saw that as a war declaration, and he had every intention to take care of it with all the seriousness and experience of a General in the Amestris military. It didn’t take too long before Alphonse and Winry joined the ambush on Roy, and it was only a stray (or aimed?) ball that Ed threw at his brother that changed the course of the war from a four-on-one to all-against-all war.  


It was cold, and wet, and more than once snow found its way into Roy’s clothes, but he couldn’t remember the last time he laughed so hard, or had so much fun.


End file.
